The brightly smiling sun
by mapo-gu
Summary: karena tanpa sehun, ia tidaklah perlu menjadi bunga matahari yang mekar. karena tanpa sehun, ia adalah bunga matahari yang layu. karena tanpa matahari, bunga matahari tidaklah bisa hidup.) sehun x luhan


title: the brightly smiling sun (is you.)

words count: 1,461

pairing: sehun x luhan

a/n: title and story inspired by Flower's 'Sun and Sunflower (太陽と向日葵)'. pls try to listen to their songs, they are amazing! and sorry for the typos or mistakes, enjoy!

* * *

.

i.

sehun selalu berkata bila ketika luhan tersenyum, luhan nampak seperti sebuah bunga yang mekar.

luhan hanya akan tertawa ketika mendengar candaan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. ia akan tertawa dengan sangat lantang agar sehun berpikir bila wajahnya yang memerah disebabkan karena tertawa terlalu keras. lalu, sehun akan bercanda lagi, berkata bila ketika luhan tertawa, luhan nampak seperti sebuah bunga matahari.

sebenarnya sehun sedang bercanda, luhan sangat tahu itu. namun entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa menghentikan jantungnya yang berdebar dan pipinya yang memerah. tidak jarang luhan berpikir bila hal itu disebabkan oleh musim panas.

setelah meledek luhan, sehun akan ikut tersenyum atau tertawa _. memang anak muda jaman sekarang_ , terkadang luhan akan mencibir pemuda itu. namun sehun keras kepala, karena ia masih muda, dan hanya akan menyengir dengan sangat lebar.

dan luhan akan selalu berkata, di dalam hatinya, bila sehun terlihat seperti matahari ketika sedang tersenyum.

ii.

luhan berusia 16 tahun dan sehun berusia 15 tahun. saat itu merupakan saat-saat tersulit bagi luhan, karena disaat itulah ia tahu apa arti dari panas dan perih yang ia rasakan ketika ia bersama dengan sehun.

sehun, oh sehun, yang telah menjadi adik kelasnya sejak mereka berada di tingkat menengah. terkadang luhan ingin tertawa saat cukup dengan mengucapkan nama ' _sehun_ ' telah membuat jantungnya berdebar. ia lebih tua daripada pemuda itu, bukankah itu terasa aneh?

 _usia bukanlah penghalang_ , sahut sehun ketika ia mengenalkan kekasihnya kepada luhan. kekasihnya yang ternyata berada di kelas yang sama dengan luhan.

hati luhan tidak berdebar ketika ia mengucapkan nama ' _sehun_ '. yang terasa hanyalah pahit di bibirnya, dan jantungnya yang seolah mati. namun ketika luhan melihat sehun tersenyum, tertawa, dan sangat bahagia ketika bersama kekasihnya, luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

sehun masih sering berkata bila tawa dan senyum luhan seperti bunga matahari yang mekar.

dan luhan masih sering berpikir bila tawa dan senyum sehun seperti matahari.

iii.

sehun bercerita tentang ciuman pertamanya. luhan hanya tersenyum.

sehun bercerita tentang kencan pertamanya. luhan hanya kembali tersenyum.

sehun bercerita tentang pengalaman pertamanya. luhan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

luhan ingin menangis, lalu mengumpat di depan wajah pemuda yang mungkin, mungkin, sudah terlalu berarti dalam hidupnya. namun ia sadar ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, dan _mengapa sehun yang harus disalahkan?_

ketika sehun bercerita tentang mimpi-mimpinya, tanpa sengaja luhan membiarkan setetes air mata membebaskan diri. sehun terpaku, lalu menyentuh kulit luhan yang terasa sangat panas, seolah-olah kulit itu terbakar oleh sesuatu.

luhan hanya tertawa, menggelengkan kepala. ia berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari sentuhan sehun, karena semua terasa panas, _panas_ , dan perih.

sehun kembali berkata, bila luhan harus tersenyum karena ketika ia tersenyum, ia nampak seperti bunga matahari.

luhan kembali berpikir, bila sehun juga harus terus tersenyum karena ketika ia tersenyum, ia nampak seperti matahari.

( _dan juga sehun harus menjauh dari luhan, karena luhan hanyalah sebuah bunga matahari yang mengikuti matahari, dan hancur ketika tersentuh matahari._ )

iv.

luhan pernah bermimpi, ketika ia merasakan sejuk saat ia disentuh oleh sehun.

ketika kulit ( _dan hatinya_ ) tidak seperti terbakar ketika sehun tersenyum. ketika sehun memeluknya, yang luhan rasakan hanyalah angin musim panas yang sejuk ( _bukan cahaya matahari yang menyengat_ ).

namun ketika luhan membuka mata, ia sadar bila itu adalah mimpi. dan mimpi tidaklah seharusnya nyata. mimpi hanyalah angan-angan yang ia harapkan, yang ia inginkan, yang ia harapkan, dan tidak mungkin menjadi nyata.

luhan hanya bisa menangis, karena tanpa sehun, ia tidaklah perlu menjadi bunga matahari yang mekar. karena tanpa sehun, ia adalah bunga matahari yang layu. karena tanpa matahari, bunga matahari tidaklah bisa hidup.

malam itu, luhan sadar bila ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa sehun. namun ia juga tidak bisa terus-menerus hidup bersama sehun, karena sehun membakar, karena sehun membuatnya terasa panas, membuat rasa perih ( _di hatinya_ ).

tidak menemukan jawaban, luhan berharap bila ia bisa hidup di dalam mimpinya. dimana ia bukanlah bunga matahari, dan dimana sehun bukanlah matahari. tetapi dimana ia adalah pepohonan dan sehun adalah hembusan angin.

( _karena pepohonan dan hembusan angin saling melengkapi, tidak dapat dipisahkan, dan sehun tidak akan membuat luhan terasa panas dan terbakar lagi._ )

v.

luhan berusaha menjaga jarak, mengabaikan sehun, hingga suatu siang di musim panas, sehun datang dengan wajah dan mata yang basah, serta hati dan perasaan yang berantakkan.

lagi-lagi luhan hampir layu, karena sehun tidak bersinar seperti biasanya. sehun patah hati, hanya itulah yang luhan mengerti ketika sehun bercerita dalam rangkulannya.

bohong bila luhan tidak merasa panas karena sentuhan antara dirinya dengan sehun. ia merasa seperti direbus, meletup-letup, dan bertambah perih ketika air mata sehun membasahi lengannya.

luhan akhirnya, tidak lagi berpikir, namun berkata bila sehun harus tersenyum karena ia nampak seperti matahari ketika sedang tersenyum.

sehun akhirnya berhenti menangis, menatap luhan dengan wajah memerah, seolah-olah ia ikut terbakar ketika bersama dengan luhan. namun ia tersenyum, dengan sangat lebar, dan menyilaukan.

 _panas_ , luhan ingin sekali rasanya menangis dan berkata hal itu kepada sehun. luhan ingin berkata ketika sehun tersenyum, ia merasa panas dan perih dan, _panas_.

( _namun tanpa senyuman sehun, luhan tidak bisa bertahan hidup_ ).

vi.

luhan tidak pernah menyangka bila jatuh cinta terasa perih dan panas. seolah-olah ia berenang selama berjam-jam ketika matahari bersinar dengan terik tanpa menggunakan sunblock.

entah luhan yang terlalu memikirkan perasaan, atau sehun yang terlalu tidak memikirkan perasaan. semua hal yang keluar dari mulut sehun seolah-olah merupakan hal yang mudah dan kecil, seolah-olah hal itu tidak memberikan efek bagi siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

sehun lebih tinggi dibanding luhan sekarang, membuatnya dengan mudah bisa mengacak-acak rambut luhan yang memang selalu berantakkan. lalu sehun tersenyum, tanpa beban, _tanpa perasaan_ , dan luhan merasa hatinya akan meledak.

dengan ringannya ia lagi-lagi berkata bila luhan harus terus tersenyum karena ketika luhan tersenyum, ia seperti bunga matahari yang mekar. ia berkata hal itu seolah-olah ia tidak tahu bila hal itu akan menyakiti perasaan luhan lebih dalam.

lalu sehun menghilang, menjauh, perlahan, dan samar. luhan membiarkan hatinya meletup, membebaskan air mata yang kini membanjiri wajahnya. sehun telah pergi, mataharinya telah pergi.

( _luhan membenci rasa panas dan perih yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan sehun, namun, bukankah ia sudah berkata bila ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa sehun?_ )

vii.

bunga matahari akan layu tanpa matahari. dan luhan setuju akan hal itu. karena ketika mataharinya pergi, musim panas berganti menjadi musim gugur, itu sudah saatnya bunga matahari untuk layu.

ketika sehun pergi untuk masuk universitas di luar negeri, luhan sadar bila ia sudah terlalu lama di musim panas. enam tahun bersama sehun adalah musim panas, karena sehun adalah matahari dan musim panas terjadi karena matahari. maka ketika sehun, mataharinya, pergi, barulah luhan merasakan musim gugur.

mungkin luhan terlalu terbiasa dengan rasa perih dan panas yang ia benci, namun entah mengapa musim gugur terasa terlalu dingin baginya.

viii.

mungkin dunia memang membencinya, namun ketika luhan telah terbiasa dengan musim gugur, musim dingin, dan musim semi, yang terus-menerus berulang, musim panas kembali muncul.

mataharinya kembali, membuatnya yang layu kembali hidup. ia kembali mekar, kembali merasakan panas dan perih yang dulu sempat ia rindukan.

sehun kembali dengan senyum, senyum yang sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkan luhan, tanpa beban, tanpa perasaan. bila bukan karena rasa panas dan perih yang akan ia rasakan saat bersentuhan dengan sehun, mungkin luhan akan memukul wajah pemuda itu di tempat.

mungkin luhan memang bodoh dan tidak waras, namun ia kembali menikmati sekaligus membenci rasa panas dan perih yang ia rasakkan. musim panasnya kembali, dan ia tidak tahu kapan musim panas ini akan bertahan.

mungkin luhan memang sangat, _sangat_ bodoh dan tidak waras, karena ia berharap musim panas ini bisa bertahan lama.

( _bagaimanapun juga, luhan adalah bunga matahari yang hidup ketika musim panas._ )

ix.

mata luhan terus menerus mengikuti sehun, layaknya bunga matahari dengan matahari. luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa mengikuti sehun, karena sehun adalah satu-satunya sumber hidupnya.

sehun terus menerus berkata bila ia merindukan luhan, bila ia merindukan bunga mataharinya. luhan tertawa, lalu berpikir, bukankah seharusnya bunga mataharilah yang merindukan mataharinya?

sehun terus menerus membuat hati luhan hampir meledak, meletup-letup, dan melepuh. sama seperti masa lalu. luhan tidak merasa nyaman, ia membenci perasaan itu, ia membenci sehun dan sentuhannya yang panas, ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang mengapa terus menerus jatuh ketika ia tahu sehun hanyalah mimpi.

luhan berkata, bila matahari hanyalah mimpi bunga matahari. bila sehun hanyalah mimpi bagi luhan. sehun tidak mengerti, namun ia tersenyum, dan senyumannya membuat luhan ingin menangis.

x.

musim panas akan kembali pergi, dan mungkin tidak akan kembali. luhan sadar mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk melepaskan mataharinya, membiarkan matahari itu menemukan sesuatu yang lain, tidak seperti bunga matahari yang hanya bisa mengikutinya.

luhan masih bisa merasakan hatinya meletup, masih bisa merasakan panas dan perih, masih bisa merasakan air mata yang memaksa untik bebas. namun luhan bodoh, dan tidak waras, maka ia hanya menatap sehun dengan arti yang entah sehun mengerti atau tidak.

 _'aku menyukaimu.'_

sehun tersenyum, lagi, tanpa beban, namun luhan berkhayal bila kali ini dengan perasaan. mungkin artinya berbeda dengan yang luhan pikirkan, namun biarkanlah luhan menikmati musim panasnya selama ia sempat.

 _'aku tahu._ '

xi.

matahari telah pergi, dan bunga matahari yang terus bertahan akhirnya layu.


End file.
